La verdad es un reto
by Little-Blue-Tiger
Summary: Era un día lluvioso en Inglaterra y Matt no podía estar más contento de pasar un rato a solas jugando con su game boy. Pero Mello no estaba dispuesto a que el pelirrojo se divirtiera solo. "Entonces, ¿Qué tal si jugamos verdad o reto?" Matt/Mello. ONESHOT


Gomenne! Debí haber sacado esto antes, pero anduve ocupada -w-

Como quiera, este fic fue a petición de Terume, ya que fue el review 60 de mi fic HiroMido! Aquí está un pequeño Matt/Mello, aunque un poco quemado el tema, espero te guste!

**Death Note (c) Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata**

* * *

**"La verdad es un reto"**

**Matt/Mello**

**Oneshot**

Era un día común de Marzo en Inglaterra. Y por un día común, me refiero a uno en el que no para de llover un segundo. Para los niños huérfanos de Wammy's esto no era novedad, ya estaban acostumbrados a este tipo de clima.

En una de las tantas habitaciones estaba Matt, un chico pelirrojo que gustaba mucho de jugar videojuegos, cosa que era en la que se entretenía ahora.

Los demás chicos seguro ansiaban mucho poder salir a jugar, correr, saltar, ensuciarse...pero Matt no. Él era feliz con el simple hecho de poder estar en su cama jugando con su game boy. Por lo mismo, no era una persona muy social que digamos. La única excepción a la regla, era su mejor amigo y compañero de cuarto: Mello.

Mello tenía un año más que Matt, aunque debido a su personalidad, se sentía mucho más mayor que el gamer. Mello era algo arrogante, competitivo, pero eso no quería decir que fuera desagradable. Convivía constantemente con el resto de los niños y salía a jugar cuando pudiera.

Por eso, ahora, en medio de esta tormenta, Mello estaba decaído en su cama, contemplando a su amigo, que estaba concentrado en la pantalla sin pestañear siquiera una sola vez.

-Matt.-le llamó.

-Hmm.-fue la simple respuesta del otro.

-Matt, estoy aburrido.

-...

-¿Por qué no jugamos algo?

-¿Cómo qué?

-¡No sé! Algo, lo que sea...que me incluya a mí y no a Mario Kart.

El pelirrojo volteó su cara hacia él, algo molesto por el comentario, pero sin más, suspiró y cerró su _Game boy_ -no sin antes asegurarse de guardar su avance-.

-Bien ¿entonces?

Mello torció su boca pensando, entonces sonrió.-Entonces, ¿qué tal si jugamos verdad o reto?

Matt frunció el entrecejo.- ¿Es enserio?

-Por supuesto-Mello bufó.-No seas niña, vamos, tú empiezas ¿verdad o reto?

El pelirrojo no podía creer que estaban jugando esto, aún confundido, contestó: -Verdad.

-¿Cuál es la peor broma que te han hecho?

Matt entornó los ojos-Mello, tú eres el único que me hace bromas, ya sabes cuál fue la peor.

-¡Contesta!-se rió.

-Cuando me tendiste una trampa y me quede colgando de un árbol por todo un día.

-¿En serio? ¿Esa es?

-¡Me dejaste en ropa interior enfrente de todas las niñas!-se puso rojo.

Mello rió.-Oh sí, ya no me acordaba.

Matt se puso más rojo, pero ahora de rabia.-Bien, es tu turno ¿verdad o reto?

Mello contestó suavemente.-Verdad.

Matt sonrió-¿cuántas veces te ha ganado Near?

El rubio se quedo tieso y sus ojos se llenaron de odio. -¡POR QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES SABER!

-Vamos, -se inmutó el otro.-Debes contestar.

Mello se cruzó de brazos y bajó la vista al suelo. -cinñcieshefc.-murmuró

-¿Qué?-preguntó el gamer, llevándose una mano al oído en señal que no había escuchado.

-¡Cincuenta y tres!-gritó enojado.

-Oh, así que eso es.-sonrió.-Vaya, hasta llevas la cuenta, me sorprende.

-Es tu turno de nuevo, Matt.-lo interrumpió el rubio- ¿verdad o reto?

-Reto.-contestó, tal vez, demasiado confiado.

Mello pareció considerar que decirle.-Que tal si vas con Linda... ¡y le bajas los pantalones!

Matt se puso rojo en un instante.- ¿Estás loco? ¡Me mataría! Además seguramente le diría a Roger. Y quien sabe que castigo me pondría. ¡No puedo hacerlo!

Mello bufó.-Entonces, ¿te estás rindiendo, Matt?-los ojos del rubio se entrecerraron, provocativos.-Eso me daría la ventaja.

El gamer apretó las manos contra la sábana de su cama. Rápidamente este simple juego para pasar el rato, se había convertido en algo mucho más serio.

Matt contempló la idea de aceptar el reto de Mello, pero sabía que de cualquier manera, no era capaz de hacerlo.

Así que sencillamente murmuró: -¿verdad o reto?

Mello soltó una risa por lo bajo. -Reto.-logró decir.

Matt se quedó inmóvil en su lugar, sabía que Mello haría lo que fuera que le ordenara. Si quería quedarse con su dignidad y vencer a su mejor amigo, debía pensar en algo ingenioso.

_Debe haber una forma, debe haber algo que él jamás haría..._

Mello esperaba, sonriente, con la certeza de que Matt no podría ganarle. Los segundos pasaron y con cada uno, Matt se puso más nervioso, pero entonces, sin pensar, habló.

-¡BÉSAME!

La palabra se desvaneció en el aire y ambos se quedaron quietos, ambos sorprendidos.

Mello pensó por un momento que había escuchado mal. -¿qué?

-Bésame.-repitió el pelirrojo, avergonzado, pero seguro que Mello no lo haría. Seguro de que había ganado.

Y sus ojos lo reflejaban. Mello apretó los puños, dando vueltas en su mente a la petición.

Besar a Matt...era algo que jamás le había cruzado su mente. Era cuestión de dignidad. Aceptar el reto o aceptar la derrota ante su amigo. Las dos opciones eran riesgosas.

Mello suspiró, dándose por vencido.

Matt sonrió, presintiéndolo.-Bien, parece que yo...

Sin embargo, Matt fue interrumpido, no por palabras, sino por Mello. Que sin aviso previo, se había lanzado y lo había besado, justo en los labios.

No fue un beso largo, no fue elaborado, simplemente un pequeño e inocente roce de sus labios, y Mello se separó rápido, con la mirada seria, inexpresiva.

Matt se quedo boquiabierto, todavía sin poder asimilarlo. Todavía con la sensación de la boca del rubio sobre la suya. Miró los oscuros ojos del otro, completamente llenos de confusión pero más allá de eso, de sorpresa.

Mello se puso de pie de un salto, aún algo desorientado. Sin embargo, sonrió, como él siempre lo hacía, como si nada diferente hubiera pasado.

-Parece que gané, Matty.

Y con eso salió de la habitación.

Pero Matt...él se sentía diferente. Y la sonrisa de siempre de Mello, la que nunca le había extrañado, a la que ya estaba más que acostumbrado. Por primera vez en años, le había causado sentir algo. Como si algo revoloteara en su estómago, una sensación que aunque el chico nunca había sentido, tenía una idea de lo que podría significar.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que todo eso pasaría por un juego de verdad o reto?

* * *

Algo apresurado ¿qué les pareció?

Gracias por leer y cualquier comentario, ya saben hay un botón de reviews

Rawr~! :3


End file.
